


Saga of Love and Pain

by DemonicDeer404



Category: Children of the Damned (Original Story), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Childhood Friends, Faked Suicide, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Grief/Mourning, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lemon, Light BDSM, M/M, Metahumans, Moving On, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, POV Cisco Ramon, POV First Person, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicide Attempt, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicDeer404/pseuds/DemonicDeer404
Relationships: Barry Allen/Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen/Cisco Ramon/Redamius Whitman, Barry Allen/Redamius Whitman, Cisco Ramon/Redamius Whitman





	1. Chapter One: The Steamy Dream of the Past

Barry and I had been dating for almost a year and had never even kissed. Not for a lack of trying on Barry’s part. I had always stopped him. I mean we shared a bed in an apartment but I couldn’t even kiss him? I know why I couldn’t get too close to Barry… I loved him with all my heart but… There was a demon in my past I could not let go of, for fear he would leave.  
I turned over and looked at Barry. He was sleeping peacefully. He thought that I had suffered from some sort of sexual or physical abuse. He’d often tell me that he will wait for me, that I was way more important than sex or intimate kissing. He was so nice to me and loved me as much as I loved him… But that demon… He filled my thoughts and destroyed my love life. And with those thoughts in my head I drifted into a dream that was more of a memory…  
Redamius and I were hanging out in Red’s room. Our last summer together was coming to an end, both of us nervous about college. Neither of us wanted to be apart from the other. Red was sitting on the bed and I was standing in front of Red.  
“Francisco?” Red’s voice was soft and almost weak.  
“Yeah?” I always loved that Red would use my full name. No one else could do that, likewise I was the only one allowed to call him “Red”.  
“I… I want…” Red placed his hands on my waist. “I… Uh… You… You are… I…”  
“Red…” I leaned in, resting my hands on Red’s thigh.  
“Ahh…” Red glanced at my hands and blushed deeply. He finally blurted out in a weak voice. “I want you… in that way.”  
“Y-y-you want me? L-like that?” I was not expecting that. “I… I w-want you in that way t-too.”  
Red’s fingers slipped under my shirt as his eyes wandering up and down. “Can I see your… Body?”  
“S-sure.” I took off my shirt, blushing a deep crimson.  
Red stood up, he was an inch and half taller than me. Red ran his hands from my chest to my naval. Red circled my navel once before going back up. Red’s touch was soft and aroused I. Red’s finger circled my navel once before his hands wandered up to my nips.  
“Ah.” I grabbed Red’s waist.  
Red gently ran circles around the edge of my nips with his fingers as he kissed I. I moaned against Red’s lips. Red gently kissed down My face down to his neck.  
I put his hands up Red’s shirt. Red was a big guy and he had good muscle definition. I liked the feel of Red’s skin, it was soft and warm. He pulled Red close and ran one hand up and down Red’s spine, the other he used to pull Red’s into a passionate kiss.  
Red was getting hard. I guess I was pleasuring Red in all the right ways, Red let out a guttural moan. Red moved so that I was sitting on the bed and he was on my lap. Red took off his shirt, revealing his heavily scarred torso.  
“Francisco, mi vida.” Red whispered seductively into my ear.  
“R-Red.” I gasped.  
“Yeah?” Red’s lips grazed mine.  
“I’ve never done… this... before…” I blushed. “You are so experienced…”  
“Do you want to stop?” Red stopped leaning in, giving me space.  
“No.” I put his hands on either side of Red’s face. “I just… I don’t know what I’m doing… And I don’t want to do this wrong… I really love you.”  
“I really love you too.” Red leaned in and passionately kissed me. “You’ll do great. In fact, you already are.”  
Red started grinding on my lap. Red felt I get hard and I felt Red getting harder. Red explored my mouth with his tongue. Red gently caressed my chest and paid special attention to my nips.  
“Ahh!” I pulled away from the kiss, tongue out and moaning. “F-fuck!”  
“Do you like me playing with your nips?” Red whispered into my ear and gently kissed my neck below his ear.  
“Y-yeah…” I grabbed Red’s head and made out with him passionately.  
Red grabbed my ass with one hand and the other played with my nips. I moaned and grabbed onto Red’s long curly hair.  
“Ah!” Red gasped.  
“I’m sorry!” I exclaimed.  
“I… liked… it…” Red panted, he later told me that no one had ever gotten him worked up like this.  
“Oh.” I found Red’s panting quite arousing. “You are so very hot.”  
Red kissed my nipple. Then he slowly licked that same nipple. I bit my lower lip. Red flicked his tongue against my nip. My body trembled as he let out a small gasp. Red started sucking on my nip.  
“Ahh!” I moaned loudly and grabbed Red’s hair on either side.  
Red starting to do tongue flutters on my nipple. He slipped his hands down my pants and grabbed my bare ass. I tugged on Red’s hair. Red moaned and lifted his head to be level with mine. He started to passionately make out with me, gently pushing me into a laying position on the bed.  
I unbuttoned and removed his pants. Then I removed Red’s bottoms. I pulled Red’s body closer so that our naked bodies were touching. I could feel Red’s hard cock against my leg.  
Red pulled away from the kiss, panting. “Do… you… want to… go… further?”  
“Y-yeah.” I blushed deeply at the thought of being penetrated by Red.  
“Let me know if you need a break, okay?” Red brushed stray hairs out of my face.  
“Okay.” I loved Red’s touch, it was so soft and gentle, it turned me on.  
Red spread my legs. Red put the tip at my entrance. Red noticed that I was tense.  
“You are tense.” Red softly expressed his concern. “You sure you want to do this?”  
“Y-yeah.” My nerves were obvious.  
“Relax, I’ll go slowly.” Red planted a gentle kiss on My lips. “Let me know if it hurts or if you want me to stop.”  
“O-okay.” I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself.  
Red kissed my inner thigh. I grabbed the bed sheets. Red sucked gently on the other thigh’s inner side, leaving a small hickey. I moaned and my body tensed even more. Red moved his attention to my entrance, he put spit on his finger and put it in and slowly moved it in further and less in. I moaned loudly.  
Red casually slipped in another finger. I arched my back slightly and gripped the bed sheets even tighter. Red licked a bit of precum off of my cock. I gasped and moaned. Red made circles on my tip with his tongue. I arched my back and moaned loudly. He was still fingering me as he played with My dick. Red put the tip in his mouth and began to suck. A loud moan escaped from me when Red put in a third finger into my ass. Red gradually picked up the pace.  
“Ready for me to go in?” Red pulled out his fingers.  
“Y-yes Papi! I moaned, his breathing heavy.  
“P-papi?!” Red paused and blushed.  
“Sorry!” I blushed out of embarrassment.  
“It’s okay.” Red gently kissed me. “I don’t mind at all. I just didn’t realize you had that kink. Do you want Papi to continue?”  
“Si Papi.” I blushed and nodded.  
“Um… Can… Can you…” Red was a bit flustered. “In order to lubricate.. would you be comfortable…”  
“Y-yes.” I let Red move both him and Red into better positions.  
Red was sitting on the bed with his back to the wall and I was laying on the bed with Red’s cock in front of him. I put the tip in my mouth and began to suck on it. Red let out a guttural moan. I liked those moans from Red. I went as far down as he could on Red. He had a bigger cock than My mouth could fit.  
Red gently ran his fingers through my hair. I went deeper, Red bit his lower lip. I gagged and pulled away.  
“Th-that… should be… enough.” Red panted. “You are… g-good at… sucking dick.”  
“Th-thanks.” I positioned myself so that I was kneeling and my entrance was above Red’s big cock.  
Red put his hands on my waist. He put his tip directly against my entrance and slowly moved me down. Red put the tip in fully. I moaned loudly, my cock fully erect. Red pulled me further down onto his cock.  
“Ay Papi!!” I moaned, I could feel the stretching. I moved myself further down, it was half in. “Ahh!~”  
Red started to play with My nips, tugging and twisting lightly. I moaned and started panting heavily with my tongue out. Red started giving I gentle hickies anywhere he could reach. Red went in fully. I gasped sharply and grabbed Red by the hair. Red moaned and accidentally tugged harder than he intended.  
“Harder Papi!” I moaned.  
Red tugged on My nips harder, then he hit my G-spot. He sped up and thrusted harder into me. I kept moaning loudly. Red started sucking on one of My sore nips. I pulled Red’s hair roughly. Red switched nips and very gently nibbled on it. Red thrusted faster, causing my body to tense.  
“Papi!!” I threw my head back and moaned loudly as I came, getting cum all over himself and Red.  
Red grabbed My head and started to make out with him. He kept thrusting into me, until he came inside me. Red pulled out, breathing heavily.  
“I love you. So very much.” Red hugged I tightly. “Remember this when I leave.”  
“I love you too.” I smiled and hugged Red back, enjoying the feeling of Red’s skin against his. “I’ll never forget tonight, ever.”  
“Don’t forget me...” Red said he was shaking.  
“I will never forget you. Not in a million years.” I kissed Red on the cheek.  
“Promise?” Red rested his forehead against mine.  
“Promise.” I kissed Red.  
I woke up and looked over at Barry who was sound asleep next to me. I hugged Barry, his skin was colder than mine. Barry liked my warmth. He turned over and half awake he looked at me. I pretended to be asleep so that Barry wouldn’t ask questions. We had been dating for almost a year now.  
Barry went back to sleep. I sighed. It was time to tell my friends about Redamius. I needed to open up about what happened that night…


	2. Chapter Two: The Apology of a Dead Man

I walked into S.T.A.R. Labs with Barry. I’m pretty sure Barry suspects I’m not feeling well, despite my pretending to be okay. I wanted to tell them. I’ve held onto this pain for years. I needed closure but I couldn’t watch that video alone.

The Lab had myself, Barry, Joe, Cailtin, Iris, and Dr. Wells.

“Hey.” Caitlin walked up to me. “You okay?”

“I haven’t been okay in years. Not since he…” I was shaking. I couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. “Since… that… day…”

“Cisco…” Caitlin looked at me, sympathy in her eyes. “Who- Wha- What happened?”

“It’s a long story… And I haven’t told anyone about it.” I nervously replied, tears streaming down my face.

“We have time.” Barry put his hand on my shoulder. “If you want to tell us, that is.”

“Yeah…” I took a deep breath. “It begins when I met my best friend, Redamius. I called him Red, I was the only one allowed to. He didn’t like his name… Anyways…

I met Red when he and I were in third grade. I was being bullied by a fifth grader and Red punched the bully. He was a small kid back then, but he was able to actually make the bully scared. Red was always protective and strong. He and I grew close, he gave me my love of science and math. He was far smarter than I ever was. He had a perfect IQ, he taught me everything he thought I could understand. I didn’t know how much that would shape who I am now.

In seventh grade he changed. It wasn’t a bad thing, he just became popular. For some reason he stayed friends with me and always prioritized me over his popular friends. He even broke up with his girlfriend because she called me a fat ass… Well that was part of the reason.

The next year, eighth grade, Red confessed that he was gay and in love with me. I told him I felt the same way about him but that I was worried about what people would think… It’s seems so trivial of a worry after what happened after our last night together… We had graduated and we were going to different colleges.

In a moment of passion… We had sex… That was good and fun… But… A week later it was the day the we had planned to hangout one last time before college. I went into his apartment, there he was… Hanging from the ceiling.

I screamed as I ran to Red’s corpse. I realized Red was long gone. He fell to the ground, it felt like I couldn’t breathe. I let out a gut wrenchingly sorrowful scream. The neighbor walked over and saw what was happening. I could hear the neighbor call nine-one-one. I felt a numbness take over, I felt his world falling apart. I wanted Red back. That’s it. That’s all I wanted…

That’s when I saw it. Red was holding a thumb drive. I took the thumb drive, it said “Francisco” on it.

When the police arrived I showed them the thumb drive and the police took it. The police later returned it to me, saying it was his suicide note. I never watched it. I couldn’t bring myself to. I didn’t want to be alone but I had no one to watch it with.

You guys are like family to me… I know it is a lot to ask but can you watch it with me? If any of you don’t want to that’s okay…” I held back a sob.

“I’ll watch it with you.” Barry offered.

“I’d rather not watch, but know that you are going to be okay.” Dr. Wells explained.

“Oh Cisco.” Caitlin smiled at me with empathetic tears running down her face. “I’m here for you, always.”

Joe and Iris said they’d watch with me as well. I took the thumb drive out of my pocket and plugged it into the computer, my hands shaking. Barry rubbed circles on my back, his soft pale eyes gazing into mine lovingly.

I pulled up the video and took a deep breath. I pressed play.

Red was standing in front of the camera. He was wearing the clothes that he was wearing on the night we had sex. Tears running down his face.

“I wanted to stay with you for as long as I could.” Red reassured I. “But my mind is broken. You couldn’t have saved me… I didn’t mean to hurt you by giving you false hope. I was wrapped up in the moment. I knew, when we had sex just now, that I was going to kill myself. You are my best friend, the love of my life. I hope you can forgive me for this. This is not for the police to see. It’s very personal, only Francisco and those he chooses to show may see this. Mi vida, mi amor, mi cielito… There are things I need to tell you, things I never told anyone… You might not believe me, but…”

He paused and bit his lower lip.

“But...” Red continued. “I can see the future. I see the parts of the paths we can take… I saw that I am not good for you. I saw that I kill you while under the influence of the-”

The video glitched.

“-and the other path showed you marrying a man with the last name Allen.” Red smiled weakly. “The only way I could see to get you to that path was to die.”

Redamius started to cry. “I don’t want to die… But I’m selfish, aren’t I? I already self harm and occasionally have suicidal ideation… But I don’t want to kill myself for you. So I won’t.”

“Wha…?” I looked up at the screen.

The video glitched and Red was wearing a different outfit. It should have alarmed me but I was in too much shock to notice at the time.

“I found a loophole.” Red smiled weakly. “I faked my death. I wanted to tell you… But… I shouldn’t. I don’t know what will happen if you see this and look for me. Or what’ll happen if you find me. Stay away from me. I will tell you, I have other powers… They allowed me to make a replica of myself and make it so that the full video would only be visible to anyone when you are a lot older. I’m sorry for the pain I’m about to cause… I hope you forgive me, but you are allowed to be angry and even hate me…”

“Red…” My voice cracked.

“That’s fucked.” Joe stated.

“Cisco?” Barry looked at me, it was like he knew who I’d choose.

I couldn’t find the words for how I felt… Angry? Sad? Confused? Maybe all of those?

“Do you want to find him?” Barry asked. “You have history with him and I would understand you wanting him instead of-”

“I don’t know.” I looked at Barry, I loved him. And yet I still loved Red… Even after everything. “I love you and I love him… And it’s confusing.”

“I know him.” Barry confessed. “I didn’t want to say during the video… But… I met him in college and dated him. He broke up with me after I went into the coma.”

“Wait what?” I was stunned. “You dated him? Why’d you two break up?”

“Looking back…” Barry began. “I think it is cause I mentioned you. I think he wants to protect you at all costs.”

“I need to think.” I walked into an empty room to think. Red loves me, probably loves Barry and I love both of them… I knew polyamory was a thing but there was too much to process.

Caitlin walked in. “I just wanted to make you are okay.”

“I’m…” I started. “I’ll be okay…”

“You can always talk to me if you need to.” Caitlin walked back out to the main area.

I nodded. I stayed in the empty room for a while longer, collecting my thoughts. I walked out of the room to see Barry in his suit.

“Time for Team Flash?” I asked.

There was a bank that was being robbed by a meta-human who could control ice. We called him Below Zero. Naturally I had come up with the name. We instructed Barry where to go. He arrived at the bank within minutes, a little slower than his usual speed. I felt it was my fault. Caitlin must have sensed it because she put her hand on mine.

“Be careful Barry.” I worried.

“I will.” Barry went into the bank and confronted Below Zero.

Caitlin and I watched the fight ensue through the bank’s security cameras. Barry wasn’t being careful enough and he slipped on a small patch of ice that Zero had created. Zero had already shot the ice spear at Barry, it would have missed if Barry hadn’t slipped. Barry got the spear to the chest.

“Barry!!” I cried out.

Suddenly a swirl of black mist flowed into the bank. This had happened before… The mist covered everything and just like every other time when it cleared everyone was out cold. But this time Below Zero hadn’t escaped and Barry was bandaged up. Barry ran back to the Lab and collapsed to the ground.

“Barry!” I ran to him and carried him to the medical area.

Caitlin removed the suit’s top and began to disinfect the wound.

“Is he okay?” I was shaking.

“He has regeneration.” Caitlin reassured me. “He is healing slower than usual but he is still healing faster than a non meta-human. But he’ll be okay. Take some deep breaths.”

“Okay…” I sat down next to Barry.

He started to wake up and looked at me. His beautiful pale eyes made me feel things I couldn’t describe. I couldn’t help but think of Red’s gentle eyes making me feel things I couldn’t explain. I knew I loved them both… I thought I had to choose.

“Cisco?” Barry grabbed my hand. “I had a thought… Would you want to maybe open up our relationship and be polyamorous? If Red is comfortable with it we could be a poly couple…”

“That…” I paused. “That would be nice. Do you have feelings for Red too?”

“Yeah.” Barry smiled. “I hope we find Red soon.”

“Yes, but when we find him, I need to talk to him and express some of my feelings…” I sighed. “He still betrayed my trust. I love him and I forgive him… But the hurt is still there.”

“Let’s look for Red.” Barry sat up and kissed me.

I hoped Red would be open to this idea and that I could move past the hurt.


	3. Chapter Three: The Black Mist-ery

It was the night after Barry had gotten hurt and we were laying in bed. I looked at Barry, I was curious if his wound left a scar. It usually didn’t but his healing was slowed. I thought he was asleep and his shirt was already partially up. I lifted his shirt just a bit, to see. It did leave a light scar.

“Got curious?” Barry asked.

“Oh!” I blushed. “I just! I… Uh… Sorry.”

“It’s alright. I don’t mind.” Barry partially sat up, leaning over me. “You could have asked if you wanted to see.”

“Okay.” I was embarrassed. I should have noticed he was awake then asked or waited until tomorrow to ask.

“It’s not a bad scar.” Barry lifted his shirt to show me. “See?”

“You are very hot.” I stated.

“You are too.” Barry leaned in closer

Our lips almost touching, I could feel his breath on my lips. I glanced between his eyes and his lip. I put my hand on the side of his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He slid his fingertips down my pants. Barry put his other hand on the back of my neck.

He got more passionate with the kiss. I loved the taste of his tongue, it aroused me. He repositioned himself to be on top of me and moved his hand under my shirt. I moaned against his lips softly, the anticipation was killing me.

“Moaning already?” Barry teased.

“Yeah. I am.” I whispered seductively into his ear.

Barry smirked as he moved his hand further up my shirt and gently played with my nips, switching nips occasionally. I felt myself getting riled up. Barry moved the hand that was behind my neck to my low back and pulled me up closer to him. He began to give me a hickey on my neck. My body tensed. I liked this… a lot.

“oh…~” I moaned softly.

Barry removed my shirt and sat up on me. I blushed deeply, he was examining my body… It seemed he liked what he saw. He leaned in returned his attention to my neck, this time he went a little lower. He was now playing with both nips at the same time. I arched my back a bit, I had started to get hard. We weren’t even naked and I was already getting hard.

He started to move down from my neck, leaving a trail of hickeys. I grabbed onto the sheets and moaned a little louder than before. That’s when he took my nip into his mouth and flicked his tongue against it.

“Ay Papi!” I moaned loudly as my body jerked and started panting.

Barry smiled and started to suck on my nip occasionally flicking his tongue. Every time he would flick his tongue my body would jerk. One of his hands reached into my pants and touched the tip of my cock.

“F-fuck!” I gasped out of pleasure.

“Cisc-” Barry had begun to remove his hand.

“Don’t stop.” I rested my hand on the back of his head.

Barry smiled and went back to sucking on my nip. He pulled out my cock and began to rub it up and down. I bit my lower lip and threw my head back into the pillows. Barry continued going down my body, leaving hickeys. He got to my stomach area and he started giving me a hickey on my side. The moment his lips touched my side, my body tensed and I moaned loudly.

He got really intense and my body reacted with equal intensity. I grabbed the sheets and moaned loudly. Barry moved further down my body. I removed my bottoms and tossed them off the bed, then he licked the tip of my cock. I bit my lower lip, panting heavily. He made circles on the tip with his tongue before he starting sucking. My body tensed and twitched, my moans getting louder. Barry used a little bit of his super speed to suck faster, I couldn’t hold it back much longer.

“I! Ah!” I moaned loudly and came.

Barry sat and laughed awkwardly as he made a face. “That does not taste good.”

“Yeah.” My breathing was heavy. “Cum does not taste good.”

“I’ve never had sex with a guy.” Barry confessed. “This is new to me.”

“I’ve only done it once.” I admitted as I sat up and pushed Barry against the wall at the side of the bed. “But I can show you some other things two guys having sex can do.~”

“Oh.~” Barry seemed to like my dominance. “I’d like that.”

I leaned close and gently bit his lower lip before passionately making out with him. I repositioned myself to be on his lap and started grinding on him. I could feel him getting hard. I removed his bottoms and went down on him. I didn’t have super speed but I went deep on him.

“That feels… really… good…” Barry said between soft moans.

I picked up the pace. I could feel the subtle, and not so subtle, changes in Barry’s body and moan with the different ways I sucked and licked. He seemed to really like when I went deep and when I would use my tongue on the tip of his cock. I could tell he was getting close, so I sucked harder. He put his hands on my head, moving it up and down.

“Ah. Ah!” Barry’s body tensed tightly then released as he came. “Ah!!”

I tried to swallow all of his cum but there was too much and it got all over my face. I swallowed what I could, I discovered I liked the taste of cum. I licked my lips, enjoying the taste of my boyfriend’s cum.

“Oh. Uh…” Barry looked at me, he looked flustered. “It’s on your fa-”

I interrupted him with a kiss and pulled him into a laying position with his legs above mine. Barry blushed deeply and wrapped his arms around me. I put my tip at his entrance. I pulled away from the kiss and coated my cock with a bit of spit.

I went back to making out with Barry and put my tip inside him. Barry gasped and wrapped his arms around me. I slowly put it in deeper. I started to give Barry a hickey on his neck. Barry moaned softly, he was already getting hard again.

I started playing with one of his nips. Barry moaned a bit louder. I pushed my cock all the way in. Barry moaned louder. I started to thrust in and out. I wasn’t being super fast, I didn’t want to be too rough with him.

“Please… be… rougher… with… me.” Barry asked between his soft moans.

I sped up and thrusted harder. Barry moaned loudly with each thrust. I twisted his nip a bit and his body tensed. I did it again. His body tensed even more and he moaned very loudly. I pulled up from the hickey and licked the nip I had been twisting. Barry gasped sharply. I flicked my tongue on that nip. Barry moaned very loudly, his fingers digging to my back. I sped up my thrusting and started sucking on that nip. Barry started moaning very loudly, clawing into my back. I liked the feel of his nails digging into my back

“You like that, Papi?” I teased and started thrusting even harder.

“Yes! Ah! Fuck!” Barry moaned between his heavy breaths. “Oh master!”

I enjoyed his swearing and his dirty words, I especially enjoyed being called ‘master’. I started to feel like I was going to cum, I could see that Barry was getting there too. I took Barry’s untouched nip into my mouth and gently nibbled on it. I tugged it with my teeth a little.

Barry threw his head back and came all over me and himself. He had a lot of cum, it got everywhere. Some even got on my face. I licked his cum off his sore nip, his body tensed and he moaned. I started sucking on that nip and tugged it via suction not teeth. He moaned loudly, he was getting hard again. I assumed he was able to do this because of his powers. His moans were driving me crazy and I started thrusting as fast as I could.

“Ah!!” I came inside Barry. “Papi.~”

“Holy… fuck.” Barry panted. “How am I already hard… Again… Jesus fucking christ…”

“Do you want me to help with that?” I glanced down at his hard cock.

“Yes master.~” He leaned really close and whispered.

I started to suck his dick again, watching his body tense was very arousing. He had the softest moans and yet they still had so much passion behind them. Barry put his hands on my head and moved it back and forth. I could feel him getting there.

“Ah!~” Barry moaned as he came.

I swallowed as much of his cum as I could. It got on my face again. Barry looked at me, blushing a bright crimson. I liked it when he looked at me like that. I leaned in and kissed him. I rested my head on his chest. His skin was soft and smooth. I fell asleep to his heart beat. The next morning I woke up in bed, tangled in blankets.

Barry wasn’t in bed. I sat up with panic in my eyes.

“Cisco?” Barry ran over from the kitchen. “You look panicked.”

“Last time I had sex with someone they…” I hugged Barry, tears rolling down my face. “They…”

“Oh…” Barry held me in his arms. “When I wasn’t in bed, you got worried?”

“Yeah…” My voice broke.

“I won’t do that to you.” Barry assured me. “I won’t leave. I’m here for the long haul.”

“Good.” I looked up at Barry.

“I’m going to finish cooking breakfast now.” Barry kissed my forehead. “We can start looking for Red after breakfast… And after you shower.”

“Is it bad?” I asked.

“A bit.” Barry laughed playfully.

I went into the shower. When I came out breakfast was ready. Barry was so sweet, I loved him so much. I was excited to find Red and have a poly relationship with him and Barry. I hoped Red would be with us but either way…

We were going to find him. We were going to find Red and months went by as Barry and I tried to figure out where Red went. During this time we, Team Flash, fought bad guys and the mysterious black mist constantly helped us. Barry actually caught a glance of a silhouette of a man in the mist while having a one on one with a female bad guy.

. A couple days after that…

“Barry?” I woke up with a start, it was midnight.

The black mist was all around me, Barry wasn’t next to me. I froze, I thought I might be in danger. That’s when I heard eerie yet enchanting androgynous voice start singing a strange melody. It sent chills down my spine. I felt strong arms pick me up and carry me away. I knew it wasn’t Barry because whoever this was, they didn’t have super speed. Suddenly the person holding me stopped moving. I felt a hand trace a circle on my forehead.

The next thing I remember I was on the edge of the roof of the apartment complex. I felt a strong urge to take a step forward. I felt one of my legs move forward.

“Cisco! Please!!” Barry had tears running down his face. “Don’t jump!”

I snapped out of it and turned to face Barry. I walked off the ledge towards him. He ran to me, he was running like a normal person, and hugged me tightly. He sobbed incoherent words and held me close. I had no idea what was going on. I didn’t remember walking to the roof. I didn’t feel suicidal at all. I wondered what had just happened.

“Barry?” I touched the side of his face.

“Yes?” Barry sobbed.

“Why did you run like that?” I asked.

“You put this on me.” Barry held up his arm, it had a small device on it. “It’s stopping my powers from working.”

“I don’t remember that…” I looked at Barry confused. “I don’t know how I got here.”

“You don’t remember?” Barry stared at me, just as confused as me. “You don’t remember… Then what happened?”

“I was trapped in the black mist…” I explained. “Then a person with strong arms picked me up and started running… And when he stopped he drew a circle on my forehead… and then I woke up here.”

“I almost lost you… Because of the mist?” Barry pulled me into his chest, I could hear his heart racing. He was angry. “Whoever saved you is good but… The mist… I’m never letting this happen again.”

That’s when we noticed that the strange device disappeared. I looked around and saw a silhouette of a man on another roof, it looked like he was made of swirling mist. With the blink of an eye he was gone. I didn’t tell Barry. He had enough to worry about. I went inside with Barry, who periodically checked on me all night. I don’t think he slept that night. A lot of nights after that he’d have trouble sleeping as well.

We went to S.T.A.R. Labs that morning and explained what happened. Barry stayed close to me as much as he could. I kept reassuring him I was okay. I convinced him to do hero work, he didn’t want to leave me alone. I probably shouldn’t have done that though.

The black mist swallowed me and that voice started singing. This time there were lyrics. They were in a language I thought sounded familiar. I felt a sharp pain on my wrist, but there were no signs of injury. I felt dizzy and my wrist kept hurting as stumbled around in the mist. I felt a strong hand grab my wrist and drew a circle on it.

The next thing I knew I was in the lab holding a sharp medical instrument to my own throat, my wrist was cut. Caitlin and Joe were shouting at me. I didn’t understand what they were saying, but I dropped the medical instrument. Caitlin ran over to me and quickly got to work cleaning stitching my wound up. I still felt hazy, I kept fighting the urges in my head. I heard Joe talking to Barry and within minutes Barry was at my side.

“Cisco?” Barry had tears running down his face. “Come on. Please…”

“Barry?” The hazy clouds lifted from my mind. “It happened again.”

Barry hugged me and started sobbing. I didn’t know what to do. This monster in my head was probably a meta-human. They have the power to make a person carry out suicidal acts… Yet they’ve helped us in the past? And who is the mysterious helper? Is he connected to me? Or is he connected to the mist meta-human.

“The Siren.” I said out loud.

“What?” Barry was confused.

“I keep hearing a person singing when this happens…” I shrugged awkwardly. “So this meta-human is The Siren.”

“Heh…” Barry wiped away his tears and kissed me. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” I smiled at Barry.

“What are we going to do?” Joe asked. “How do we stop this mist person?”

“I saw a circle of Cisco’s blood on his arm.” Caitlin explained. “And in that blood I found two traces of two separate strange substances. One of the substances might have been what bought you back. The other might have caused the episode.”

“Which is which?” Barry asked.

“How can you tell?” Joe asked.

“This one is the one I assume brought you back since it is destroying the other substance.” Caitlin pointed out one of the substances. “If we can replicate it then we might have a way to make sure we don’t get hurt… I want to run more tests to be sure.”

“Thanks, Caitlin.” I felt bad for what I was putting everyone through.

“You’re welcome.” Caitlin quickly got into the zone with her research.

Barry and I sat together in the medical area. We talked about movies and shows. It made me think of Red, he liked a lot of the movies Barry and I talked about. That’s when it started happening again. I was in the mist. I felt pain in my fingers and a sick feeling in my stomach.

“C-cis-c-co…” Barry gasped.

The mist cleared up. I was on top of Barry with my hands around his throat. I stumbled backwards and started crying. Barry coughed and gasped, taking in the air.

“I-It’s okay…” Barry came over to me.

“No!” I stumbled further backwards into a corner. “I hurt you…”

“You were under the influence of the mist.” Barry tried to comfort me.

“Under the influence of the…” I was still in shock but I understood. “mist… And the other path…”

“Red’s video…” Barry understood. “There was a glitch.”

“I confirmed that this substance will stop the mist’s affect.” Caitlin quickly gave Barry a tiny spray bottle. “And I was able to scavenge enough for this tiny spray bottle. I cannot replicate it. Next time the mist does anything use the spray bottle. We need to stop The Siren soon. Or get more of that substance.”

“I wonder why it’s only affecting Cisco.” Joe asked as he walked in. “And not anyone else.”

“How long have you been there?” Barry asked.

“Just in time to hear we have a way to help Cisco.” Joe said then he noticed Barry’s neck was red and starting to form a bruise. “What happened to your neck?”

I was still shaken by what had happened but I knew we needed to stop Siren. I ran to the main area and got on the computer. When I plugged in the thumb drive, there were more files than just the suicide note file. The other files were mostly videos that appeared to be a video diary of sorts. I decided not to watch those since Red was still alive. Then I found a file called “irrational mist” and it looked very suspicious.

“Barry what happened?” Joe insisted.

“Later.” Barry said in a hushed voice.

“Guys.” I called everyone over for advice. “Should I? It looks suspicious but it’s our only lead.”

“Judging by the fact that I just got…” Barry looked at me. “Open it.”

“You just got what?” Joe pressed.

“Not now.” Barry said quietly through gritted teeth. “Open it Cisco.”

I hit play and a series of videos played.

I was in shock at what I had found. Everyone was. We all both surprised. The mist wasn’t a meta-human. It was an alien virus of sorts called “The Irrational Mist”.

The mist would infect a host, the host would occasionally emit a black mist that spread to other people. The mist would cause people to try and kill themselves or people they love. The host is usually granted minor powers via the mist and suffers at the mist’s affects.

The mist was created by a woman whose name was censored in the videos. She talks about created the greatest weaponized “virus”, the mist. Patient zero’s blood is the only cure to the mist’s affects. Patient zero is rarely affected by the mist and it is easy for them to resist it.

She explained that she had attached it to a young boy and called him patient zero. She said that patient zero’s blood has to be ingested to spread the mist and patient zero’s mist has little to no effect on others unless they choose weaponized it. The woman deemed the patient zero a failure. She says she released him to Earth and she showed a clip of the boy.

Red was patient zero.


End file.
